The Internet success is the result of the IP architecture's robustness, flexibility, and ability to scale, and NOT on its efficiency, optimization, security, fine-grained control or performance guarantees. Furthermore, TCP/IP data networks are still suffering from some basic (quite inherent) problems, such as, denial of service attacks and unstable throughput.